Shades Of Green
by No Named Angel
Summary: Angel, Rogue's twin sister, fights troubles such as being kidnapped and trying to set her sister up with Remy... RogueRemy and Angel? some others may be hinted at!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Queenie!! No STOP GET AWAY FROM ME?!?!?! Sorry evil elves attacked my computer ¬¬ I must now lock them up in my basement where they will eat garbage. What's that the elves are sayin'?? I own X-Men: Evolution? "NO, Stupid just Angel" *sigh* Oh well worth a try...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I was THIS close *puts fingers two inches away from each other* THIS!! *sigh* At least I own Angel... And don't tell me I don't because I do!!! Heheheh on with the story!!  
  
*~ Shades Of Green~*  
  
I am Angel. No, stop laughing, I personally don't find anything funny about my name. I am a mutant; my powers are kind of complicated. My mutation changed my DNA so now I'm half faerie and half elf. Elf as in Kurt elf, but I'm not blue. Also thanks to my mutation I have this other form. I change into a faerie. Actually faeries are not small, that is just one of their forms. In reality faeries are big but can turn small, faeries are everywhere. Everyone has a faerie inside them; it's just that you can't see them. I am a child of Mystique; I am also Rogue's twin, with the exception of the white streak. Unlike her mine is green which kind of makes me more freakish than her. I have a secret though, along with my ability of flight and the control of the Earth and Animals I can create spells changing everything you all know as reality. I have also been trying to think up a type of "spell" to help my twin. We have been working through this for awhile, a couple weeks actually. I've missed my old life. You see I grew up in the forest. I'm not sure where I just know everywhere I turned there was another shade of green. That was where I met my best friend, Bagheera. Bagheera is a panther; he is a beautiful shade of jet black. I don't know how I would have survived there. My powers hadn't manifested yet and there was a chance I could have been "sliced and diced" down there in the jungle, I think I've been spending too much time around Logan. I'm a Goth, like my sister, but I'll where the occasional midriff bearing shirt along with some short-shorts. When I first started out, here at the Institute, I didn't have any clothes so Rogue gave me her clothes while she wore her purple ensemble. I loved her clothes, they were green. I guess I am grateful to have found my family. It was pretty funny when Mystique told me I was her daughter in battle; Logan went up to her and practically screamed at her "How many kids are you having?!" then punched her lights out. It was pretty weird how he yelled that during battle, but I guess what can you do? I am not thought of as a happy person. I am "pissed 24/7" in the words of "Ice-Boy". I beat the crap out of him that day; people say he has a crush on me but Bobby? I just never seem happy; you can see Rogue happy a lot, well maybe not a lot but a lot more than me! People just don't understand that sometimes. I need to be left alone back in the shades of green.  
  
So how was it?! I am probably going to be writing a lot more soon since I get school off tomorrow 'cause I got to go to the Dentist! I hate the dentist though I don't know why. Please review my story 'cause you and I both know you enjoyed it!! Ech, no flames maybe some criticism but no damning me to hell. Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Omg!! I got 5 reviews!! I'm soo happy! Oh yeah lessee:  
  
Catnip: See her mutation is that she can control the Earth and Animals, has the ability of flight, and her appearance is just changed in another form hence she looks half faerie half elf cause of the wings. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Chrissy: Yes I tried spacing my first chapter out right now but if I deleted my first chapter where would my reviews go? And I will space out this chapter!  
  
Riye: Toad and Angel.. maybe but probably in a different story. If you want I'll dedicate one to you and we can talk about it so e-mail me or im me!  
  
Lucky439: I'm *sniff* so happy!! Thank you and if you check I read some of your stories!  
  
Evolutionary Spider: Thanks and as you can see I am updating!! See.See. *points at computer screen* Thanks for the vote!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Rogue or Kurt or Logan or Remy or the Jungle Book, though I wish I did, all I own is Angel!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed thank you! Oh yeah and Angel has a bit of a southern accent but not as thick as Rogue's. " " is speech ' ' is thoughts ** is a noise ~~ scene change  
  
~*Shades Of Green*~  
  
*RING*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Stupid damn alarm clock, waking me up god knows when", ranted Angel. "Ah'm gonna fuckin' KILL YOU LOGAN!!!"  
  
All of a sudden Logan appeared at the door, "You can try, but you have danger room sessions now so go and wake up your sister."  
  
"Roguie wakie wakie!" Unfortunately for her Rogue didn't wake up. 'Ah wonder if my dear sister likes to wake up to loud, feral noises?'  
  
"Oh Bagheera." sang Angel.  
  
A roar could be heard followed by an ear piercing scream upstairs that could only be identified by "Rogue's wake up call".  
  
"Why'd ya have to go and wake me up lahke that sugah?" screamed Rogue. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because SOMEONE wouldn't wake up!!" Retorted Angel. "And besides we have Danger Room Sessions NOW so... OUT!!"  
  
~Danger Room~  
  
"Nah Nah you can't catch me ya elf boy!" Angel yelled at her brother.  
  
All of a sudden Kurt got an idea, he jumped, hit the side of the danger room opposite of Angel, jumped again and grabbed her from the back. Angel watched in awe but stopped in realization. She fell back from her position in the air from Kurt's weight.  
  
"Ok. Ok. You win." Angel sighed in defeat.  
  
"I know that and.." Kurt egged her on.  
  
"And you, my brother, are the mighty, handsome, strong,.."  
  
"You forgot good-looking!"  
  
"It's the same as handsome!"  
  
"Just put it in"  
  
"Fine. And you my brother are the mighty, handsome, strong, good-looking Elf King.."  
  
Kurt smiled "Thank you mein sister for that lovely session."  
  
Rogue came out looking exhausted with a Scott limping behind her looking half dead.  
  
"Mein gott, what the heck happened to you Scott?!?" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"He got beat up by a girl!" Rogue said with her head high in mock glory.  
  
"Go Rogue!!" Angel exclaimed as she high fived her sister.  
  
"Ah think it's time to celebrate with a little prank at the BoM house, what'd ya say Roguie?" ,Angel added with a pout, "Please??"  
  
"Uhm. uh. Fine but no hurting Remy if he's there." Rogue said with a sigh.  
  
"OOO Rogue's got a crush, on the Cajun no less, I'll admit he's hot but actually.. Wait a minute there's nothing stopping me from dating him.", Rogue gave her a look, "except you." "Good and it'd better stay that way or you might just find yourself with a permanent vacation at Rogue's Happy House Of Memories." Rogue said with a glare.  
  
Angel still looked calm, "You and I both know you would never do that, so let's think of a prank, or should we ask tha King of Pranksters himself Lord Ice-Boy.."  
  
  
  
Sorry I haven't started with the Rogue/Remy interaction but I'm getting there see there's a tiny mention of him up there! I particularly enjoyed "Rogue's Happy House Of Memories"!!Whew winter break starts today!! YAYAYAYAYAY!! I get two weeks and 2 days. I'm so happy! And if any of y'all wanna send me a Christmas present all ya got ta do is Review with the little blue button in the corner! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back and once again it's time to answer reviews *sniff* from my special people!  
  
Lady MR: Don't worry I noticed that too but what do you think is going to happen when she gets kidnapped *hint hint* *wink wink*  
  
Evolutionary Spider: I loved the card and don't worry there might be a hint but I'm not totally sure but I now shall *gets up in mock glory* WRITE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't X-Men: Evolution, in fact I don't have anything except Angel and a computer, so if you want to sue me THIS *pulls out a quarter and two dimes* is all you're getting.  
  
~*Shades Of Green*~  
  
  
  
"Lessee now where is the Bobster? You seen him Rogue?" asked Angel.  
  
"Nope, but we could always interrogate the poor unsuspecting people." Rogue replied with an evil smirk.  
  
They walked into the rec. room looking for Bobby but only found Scott and Jean shamelessly flirting.  
  
"Oh Mah Gawd!! My virgin ears! Lawd help me for what y'all have done ta me!" Angel screamed.  
  
"Y'all are doin' THAT?! The images GAWD MAKE THEM STOP!!!" Rogue screamed as she ran out of the room followed by a wide-eyed Angel.  
  
All of a sudden Angel started banging her head on the wall, probably hoping to erase the images through brain damage.  
  
"Kill me now gawd PLEASE!" Angel moaned.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, sugah we'll go ta the kitchen and get sumthin' ta eat and everythin'll be fahne." Rogue's soothin' helped Angel somewhat.  
  
"Okay, I'm fahne, I'm calm, and now I need to beat the shit out of sumthin'!!" Angel's face was turning red now.  
  
"Whoah! what happened to our female Tarzan?" asked Bobby walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh gawd Bobby, you really shouldn't have." Rogue warned.  
  
"Bobby, that's it!! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you ICE-BOY!!!"  
  
Angel flew at him full force causing them to bang into a wall.  
  
"Now, now Angel. I never knew you liked me that way. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." Bobby said while he collected himself from the crash.  
  
"Bobby, I'm sorry, why don't ya come over heah so I can give ya a hug." Angel said with a sugary sweet smile.  
  
Bobby was too shocked to react, he soon found himself in a head lock courtesy of Angel.  
  
"Okay Ice for brains, you're gonna help me and Rogue think of a prank and it's gonna be damn good!"  
  
Bobby struggling to breathe replied, "Okay. Okay, who do you have in mind?"  
  
Angel let him go with a smile, "Oh just the BoM", her face changed into an angry look, " I need to get Pietro back for sticking Toad's slime in my conditioner."  
  
Bobby started laughing but stopped when he got a look from Angel.  
  
"We want sumthin' that'll get them all good," all of a sudden Angel interrupted Rogue.  
  
"But won't hurt her, poor, darling, sweet hunk of a Cajun." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"I want sumthin' that'll blow them away and make them jump out of their skin, sumthing that'll make them wish they never messed with the Goth sisters" Angel said with an evil smirk.  
  
Okay I know that wasn't as good as my other ones but what do you expect when you haven't eaten breakfast yet, eh? It is now the eve of the eve of Christmas Eve that means that it is the day before the day before Christmas Eve. Confusing ain't it, but you know what's really confusing, why you're reading this and not reviewing. So go now and REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all!! I'm so sorry!! I forgot and the homework and the teachers.. BLAME THEM THEY MADE ME DO IT!!!! But atleast I'm writing now and I promise I'll write more often! I sware!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did I wouldn't be writing this!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Evolutionary Spider, Lucky, and Robert, luv ya lots!  
  
~*Shades Of Green*~  
  
Today was the day they would pull the prank on the BoM House. It was also the day of Rogue and Angel's training session.  
  
"Rogue come on, we have to get up now so we can use the Danger Room." Whispered Angel. 'Crack o' dawn, lovely time for a session, actually it's 3 am, but how close can you get this early in the morning?'  
  
"Gimme fahve more minutes Mah." Rogue turned over in her sleep then firmly placed the pillow over top her head.  
  
'Got to get Rogue up. Hmm.. I can't get Bagheera he's too loud. Maybe I'll just sit on her.'  
  
Angel firmly placed her bottom over top Rogue's face hoping Rogue's lack of oxygen would wake her up.  
  
All of a sudden Rogue started jerking in various directions, obviously awake.  
  
Angel stood up muttered a 'sorry', grabbed Rogue's hand and broke into a run that would have made Pietro proud.  
  
"Okay Rogue, this might hurt because we still don't know what I can do, but I'm gonna try and alter your mutation, a bit."  
  
"I think what I can do is that I can alter the DNA of any person mutant or human, remember that's what I think, okay?" Asked Angel, a bit unsure of herself.  
  
"If we're lucky Logan wouldn't have heard us, if he did he would probably be here about-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YA THINKIN'?"  
  
"dahm"  
  
Angel started looking towards Rogue. Rogue looked back "Yah're tha brains, yah thought up the plan Ah'm not gonna think of a plan. Besides Ah can't think of anythin' eitha."  
  
"Okay, fine Ah'll think 'o sumthin', but I can't guarantee it'll be good." Whispered Angel.  
  
"Logan, did we wake you we're sorry we're just gonna go. uhm.. now.. BYE!!" Angel quickly whispered to Rogue forgetting Logan's hearing "RUN JUST RUN!!!!"  
  
" WAIT WHERE'D DO YA THINK YA'RE GOING??"  
  
I know that was bad but I'm gonna do another chapter. Personally I like Wolvie so I thought I would stick a little Wolvie time in there. Thanks for being patient!  
  
QoF  
  
Little Teaser: Angel and Rogue are grounded for 2 months. Guess that means no more sessions or pranks and all that Bobby torturing for nothing.But WHAT? Angel gets captured by WHO? Guess you'll just have to find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all!! Yes, I know nobody really liked the last chapter. I'm sorry!! I couldn't post my chappie up sooner 'cause half my house wouldn't work and my fridge had to get fixed so all my food tasted like crap until my dad came (my parents are separated) and flipped a switch and voila let there be light!! SOOooo no you know it wasn't my fault! Now I think I have babbled enough!  
  
Disclaimer: I own ALLL of it!! It is ALLL mine! Well everything is mine except X-Men and all those other people in this story, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!  
~*Chapter 4*~  
Rogue and Angel were sitting in their rooms waiting for their torture to end so they could get on with their lives.  
  
"Now we can't do anuthin', and ya know what sistah!! This is ALL YOAH FAUHLT!!" screamed Rogue  
  
Angel stood up very quickly "WHAT?!?! THIS IS WHO'S FAULT??"  
  
"You heard meh or do Ah have ta say it slowa for you and yahr brain ta allow it ta compute???"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock from the door and window.  
  
"COME IN" Angel and Rogue both shouted  
  
"'Ello Chere. Remy jus' been tinkin dat you should smile more often." As suave as ever Remy jumped in through the window.  
  
"Uh.. hi." Bobby just stood there, arms filled with any kind of candy imagined with a blank stare on his face.  
  
Both girls looked at each other realizing they were both in towels, having just showered. (Not TOGETHER!)  
  
All Remy did was smirk.  
  
~Four yellings, and one smack upside the head later~  
  
"Angel are you sure you should be eating that quickly?"  
  
"Shut up I can eat how I want, when I want, and what I want!" She shouted a face showed that she wasn't happy.  
  
"Uh Angel, cherie, Remy tink that Freezer-boy may be right, 'nd dat you should probably be slowin' down." Remy said while quickly hiding behind Rogue in case she got angry.  
  
"Fahne, I'll stop. I was never hungry anyways, if anybody wants me I'll be walking around the school grounds, and Bobby don't even bother following." She said with a sad smile that quickly turned into a frown, and as she headed for the school's front door a tear slowly slid down her face.  
  
Sorry Sorry. Gomen nasai!!! FORGIVE ME!!  
  
If that sucked tell me please!!! I'm a horrible writer and deserve to put in an insane asylum! But if you review you will make my life a hundred fold better!! Love y'all lots! 


End file.
